Whats wrong with being punk
by SweetyPunkGurl
Summary: Iv'e decided to make this somewhat of a Sid and Nancy story with a twist to it. First two chapters are the same but new ones to come.
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is really cool. I accidentally deleted my story so got to restart sorry.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz……….. Crack head. 

What's Wrong With Being Punk

Chap 1

"Fuck!!!!!! Chi!!! We got a problem!!!!!" Bulma checked her purse looking for her credit card at the cash register. Bulma knew how to grab attention at a store.

"No biggie B. I got it." Chi-Chi handed the credit card to the cash register, She had forgot that Bulma lended it to her yesterday. Chi couldn't help to giggle at Bulmas look.

"Well lets go get you started." The guy took Bulma and Chi to the back, in his left hand he held the design Bulma made.

" I cant wait to get this over with." Bulma turned to Chi-Chi, her pink and blue hair bouncing in the air.

Bulma sat on the large black chair and got comfortable has the guy got all the utensils and stuff ready. I mean it wasn't the first tattoo Bulma got but she hated the wait, not so much the pain. Chi-Chi held Bulmas hand trying to comfort her hand. (not in a lesbian way.)

"You ready??"

"Yeah." Bulma clenched her fist and got ready. The ink pierced her skin. She tried to watch the design come in place. About an hour later everything was done. Now Hello Kitty printed her self on Bulma bicep.

They patched it up and she left.

"Lets go…………. To my house tonight." Bulma loved to have chi over. They could pig out and watch their favorite movies over and over. Pretty in Pink, breakfast club, sixteen candles, slc punk, and whatever came on. Besides chi loved to borrow Bulmas clothes.

"K, I'll call my mom when we get there."

"Oi Oi ladies." Krillen jumped out of the skate shop and ran up.

"Oi!!!!!" Bulma giggled at Krillen. He was so crazy and short.

"So what you'll up to ladies??? Vegeta's been asking about you Bulma."

"Yeah tell him he can fuck me!!" Bulma was actually closer to Vegeta than anyone else but that was only because Bulma found him alone on the streets crying with marihuana in his hand. She had to help him and get some of that stuff.

"Hey Ill catch you'll tomorrow." Krillen ran back in.

"Lets just get on the bus. I got some pocket money." Bulma stopped at the bus stop and sat down. No one else would sit here but the punx. It was like it was their territory.

"hey Bulma, I think I like Guku. Theres something about him, you know."

"No not really. I don't know if I have love for guys anymore. They all just break your hearts." Bulma had had her guys but all seemed to end up in jail, dead, or moved.

"Bulma you'll find someone. Maybe even at your birthday." Chi tried to reassure her.

" I want to be a real boy." Bulma put on her fake Ponnochio voice and tried to make Chi laugh. It always cracked her up. "Oi Oi….." Bulma stared at the good looking Mohawk boy.

"Oi…… You gotta stop flirting with boys you already know Bulma." Jeff joked with Bulma. Oi Oi was something Bulma only said to people she knew. It was a inside joke.

"I know Jeff." Bulma got up and got to the bus. They talked and Bulma finally got home. Bulma fell asleep not to late followed by Chi.

Ok I know its dif but I kinda got a little bored. Thankyou those who reviewed.

PunkIsGreen (I think I got it right.)

I think like Gohan or Goten something. I`m really sorry I forgot your name. I will get it right later.


	2. suspended

Chap 2

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" "

Chi Chi shook Bulma awake in a hurry, making Bulma feel sick.

"Ok Ok. God dammed,, forbid I sleep." Bulma pushed Chi off the bed.

"We're late Bulma. Which means everybody is still waiting for us since we didn't call in." When ever they weren't going to school they had to call in so the rest of the gang wouldn't wait. Noone ever went to class without one another.

Bulma hopped up and grabbed her layed out clothes. A Sex Pistols shirt, Pink dickies, and some stud earrings. And of course a stud belt to match. She grabbed her converse pink shoes and put them over her fishnet sox. " K then lets go. Bye mum." She ran out the door Chi behind. They raced to school having to stop for deep breath every hear and there.

"Oi Oi Oi." 18 yelled from the stairs. Everyone was in there usual positions interrupted from there conversations.

" Wha'd we miss." Bulma asked staring curiously at everyone. "Owww!!!" Bulma yelped has she felt big muscular arms around her. Making her feel out of breath. "Get off me Yamcha!!" Bulma pushed his arms off knowing him all too well. Landing a punch in his fae. Blood leaked out.

"Fuck you. All I ever do is try to get you to like me and you blow me off!!!! Why can`t you like me like every other normal girl!!" Yamcha was sick and tired of it, but was only dumb.

"Hahahaha! Come on Yamcha, you're a fucking jock, and your popular. You must be a real dumb ass to keep on trying to win something you lost the day you stepped on earth." It wasn't her fault he tried to catch a cat with a fishing pole. She turned around like it was no big deal.

" Shut up!!!" Yamcha grabbed Bulma shoulders and pushed her to the ground. Bulmas pants ripped at the knees spilling blood from the knees and elbow.

Bulma just chuckled has everyone else just stood shock that he would hit a girl. "You are sad Yamcha." She got back up and brushed her self off. She punched him in the gut leaving him cradling his stomach on the ground. Punched his face for a finale touch spilling more blood. "Lets go." Bulma walked to the door and left. Everyone left Yamcha on the ground to cry.

5 min later in class.

"Could Bulma Breifs and Vegeta No Ouji report to the office." The all familiar secretaries voice called through the speakers. 

"What the Fuck!!!!! I wasn't in this fight, but of course I get blamed for it."

"Go now Mr. No Ouji before I call up your father!!" The teacher fumed.

"Fuck you." Vegeta called to the teacher. Bulma laughed fallowing behind.

" Has soon has this is over I`m going to go get me some fucking cigarettes."

"Me too." Bulma agreed. They walked in the principles office.

" I don't know what to do with you'll no more. Now Yamcha. I've tried so hard but you'll won't stop." The principle cried.

" you don`t understand sir, Vegeta was not in this fight just me and Yamcha. Yamcha pushed me first. You see these cuts that from him pushing me and I hit him back."

"Bulma, Bulma. I love you to death but if I hear one more complaint about either one of you your gone. I dont want to see you within` 100 feet from this school for a week. Now go." The principle had a thing for Bulma. (Not like that.) A respect. She was a great student and listened and never have teachers a attitude. She can't stop fighting though is the problem. What to do What to do. He could get sewed.

Bulma and Vegeta left on the cold old streets. Where were they supposed to go. Nowhere?????? They walked off to the beach and pulled out a cigarette. 

There one addiction. They were probably the only ones but who cares.

"Where do we go Vegeta…. I can't tell my mum, or daddy. Nomore freedom." Bulma wined.

"What the fuck do you won't me to do. You should of just slept with him like the slut you are." Vegeta joked. Earning a slap.

"I'm a virgin Vegeta and its Yamcha……………. You know why don't you sleep with Jana??? Huh???" Bulma questioned.

"Because Bulma I love you and only you. I only want to fuck you." Vegeta chuckled at Bulma.

"Fuck you." Bulma pushed him.

"I'm waiting." Vegeta knew this always got to her. She hated guys to flirt with her if they didn't mean it.

"Fine." Bulma kissed Vegeta on the lips making herself blush. Not knowing what he would do.

"And it feels………… like a virgin!!!!" Vegeta taunted her.

"Forget you Vegeta!!!" Bulma stormed off now pissed. She hated to be taunted.

"I was just joking." Vegeta got up.

"no ok!!! Go away." Bulma felt like a child mad at her mum. Vegeta ran after her and grabbed het turning her around. He kissed her back on the lips sliding his tongue over her mouth. Bulma opened up a little scared this being her first real kiss. They kissed for about a minute and let go.

" Vegeta if this is some kinda joke of yours then quit. Ok." Bulma turned around a little embarrassed. 

" You did great Bulma. Come on I`m hungry. Lets get some McKee Ds." Vegeta grammed her leg and begged.

"Fine….." Bulma felt a little relieved but awkward now. She had never been so close to Vegeta before and it scared her a little.

"Loosin` up Woman. I`m fucking hungry. God forbidden I get some damned food. Stupid bitch." Vegeta had his spazz attacks when he got hungry. It didn`t infect her at all.

"You are so fucked up Vegeta."

"Shut up woman."

There you go. Better review or no more. Sticks tongue out. : p


	3. sids story

Defendant made various statements to the police officer and detectives at the hotel Chelsea.

To the first police officer he said in substance that:

He did not know what happened-he wasn't there

He discovered the body at about 10:00 a.m.

And wished that they would shoot him or kill him

He also identified himself and the deceased 

To the detectives he said in substance that:

He and the deceased had taking tuinal that night and he went to sleep about 

1 a.m. Nancy was in the bed with him when he went to sleep. Nancy was

Sitting on the edge of the bed flicking a knife. They had a argument.

He claimed that when he woke up in the morning it was wet with blood.

He thought he had "peo'd" himself. He found the deceased in the 

Bathroom sitting on the floor. (same position has found by police.)

She was breathing. She had a stabbed wound in her stomach.

He left her and went out to get her methadone-at Lafayette street.

When he returned she was full of blood. He washed off the knife

And attempted to wash her off. When he could not wash the 

Blood off her he called for help. He did not know what happened

To her he slept the entire night through. At various times he stated

"My baby is dead" or words to that affect. He denied stabbing her

(Various times.)

He also stated he did not know what their fight was about and that

She had hit him and that he had hit her in the head and knocked her

Onto the bead-but did not knock her unconsciousness. He "said I

Stabbed her but I did not mean to kill her. I loved her but she 

Treated me like shit."

At other times he said the deceased must have fallen on the knife and

That she must have dragged herself into the bathroom.

When detectives asked why he left the deceased to go get his methadone 

He stated that "Oh! I am a dog." or words similar to that.


	4. Sharing Secrets

Ok so that wasn't really a chapter but it was for those who don't really know what happened. The whole thing about Sid murdering Nancy. If you don't like sad love storys with a hint of humor then to bad.

I thought this would be fun. Its still a punk teen fic so don't pout. Keep reading.

The Chapter three- Secrets are bonded

Lunch had passed and they knew of nothing to do. So Bulma tried to strike up a conversation.

"So Vegeta…………. Have you ever tried heroin??" This was probably Bulmas biggest secret of all. It was a lonely secret to.

"Wha-??? No……… why?" Vegeta had no idea where this was going.

"Well I was hoping I could tell someone who shared it with me but what the fuck. I do heroin, I mean its really good, yeah painful at times but I like it." Bulma tried to make a statement not knowing of his reaction.

"Is it really that good to catch your mind Bulma??? If it is show me." Vegeta stated. Bulma wasn't much of the druggy but Vegeta had a passion. Bulma slightly smiled and dragged him to a hang out spot.

"Ok so take off your jacket and pull up your sleeves." Vegeta did has told and Bulma tied the rubber rope around his upper arm. "Ok you might want to close your eyes if your scared of needles." Bulma cued him.

Vegeta followed his orders. Bulma stuck in the needle and inserted. Vegeta winced and finally it was done.

" You`ll be a little sick at first." Bulma explained.

"Your pretty stupid to keep drugs in your book bag." Vegeta stood up but then felt weak in his legs wobbling.

"Are you stupid!!! You don't go walking around after!!!" Bulma pulled him down.

"Ok mum. You know your really pretty when your angry." Vegeta said staring in her eyes then falling over.

Vegeta threw up all on the floor and coffed weakly. Bulma pulled him to her and patted his back in a hug.

Vegeta raised his head and kissed her lips which soon turned into a long lustful kiss. Vegeta began to fill weak in her arms. He wasn't sure if it was the drug or feelings. The kiss stopped and they took in breaths

Vegeta putting all his weight on her and passing out. Bulma yawned and laid him down following pursuit.

2 hours later.

Vegeta woke up a headache taking over. He looked down at the young girl and started to feel new felings but felt sick of them already. He walked over to his jacket and slipped it on. He shook Bulma up hastily.

"What the fuck Vegeta!!!!!!! Your so rude. Dumbass." Bulma stated getting up.

"Fuck you! Stupid girl. We need to go home before my mom calls the police." Vegeta was slightly pissed at her words. How could he have feelings for a girl like her. Bulma walked over to him and pushed him.

Vegeta couldn't stand it and pushed her harder hitting the floor.

"You know what Vegeta???? FUCK YOU!!" Bulma stormed off to the school to catch her ride.

"Damned bitch." Vegeta couldn't help to be hurt. He knew they weren't a couple or anything but he couldn`t help but to start falling for her angelic looks and devilish ways. Or was it just the kiss or the drugs mesing him up. She could be so sweet. Yet cruel. He walked to his car and left.

Ok I know really short but I got to do some stuff like take a shower so just enjoty and review. I know this chapter was kinda boring but I`m bored to so jut review if you want good.


	5. love is a battlefeild

This is supposed to be my longest chapter so please enjoy it. Thanx for those who reviewed. For all those who want fame review because at the end of my story there will be a whole page dedicated to you`ll and if you want to help out with some ideas for the story it will also be on the last chapter. Which will be a while.

Maybe.

I don't own anything. And yes I know I`m supposed to write Disclaimer.

Chapter five I think.

Love is a battle field. (This is what happens when you practice that song for your band.)

"So Veggie, how was your day at school!!!" Vegetas mom eyed him. Vegeta obviously knew she was onto something. She wasn't normally happy inless he was seen with a girl. (Due to his lack of words when they were having there sex talk. His words were like this "Sex is boring")

"Stop the shit mom. And yes I do find sex still boring. After seing your parents in bed you would feel the same." A pruned look slipped its way on his face.

"Its quite normal…….. I mean you don't want people to think your gay along with their new name. "No Ouji Pot Sniffer." His mom rolled her eyes at this.

"People see me has they want to see me, not how I am."

"People see me has they want to see me, not how I am. Vegeta you know very well that's a load of bullshit. Even the president knows you do drugs." Vegetas mom cooed at him.

" Thanks for your support mother dear." Vegeta jumped out the door and slammed it. Hurriedly heading to his room. He jumped on his bed and sighed. Why couldn`t he get the meer girl out of his head. Love sucks is all Vegeta could recall. Every popular movie was based on a tradgedy story of a love couple. Vegeta didn't have enough time to waist on the news papers cover. And definitely not any time for Jerry Springers. A smirk played on his face remembering the girl who cheated on her boyfriend with his best friend because he would dress up like a clown for her. Then ditched when she found another one in the crowd.

(*%*##()(&$#&%&()()&^$%$$*#%(*)%#@$**$$*(__*$#@@%((#^%(^$##!#@&(#*()*$@!@&*@%*

Bulmas 

"Color me a color baby color me a car!!!!!!!" Bulma sang the tunes to blondies song call me. Vegeta completely out of her mind unlike someone else.

++_))**^%%$##!!#$%^&*()__++)(&%$#@!!#%^(+(%!!@()_+#$%^&*())+_)(*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&()

"God dammit go away woman!!!!" Vegeta pulled on his hair. All he could think about was her. Not even a funny stand up comedy could get him to stop. She just used him even though they weren't together. Bulma didn't seem to care. She was practically a groupie. The world was her toy and she was bound to step on any mans heart. If this is what he was called behind all the rust spikes , studs and leather. He was a toy. He seemed to like her to play him. What was he. He wasn't a man he wasn't even sure if he was a punk.

Vegeta had to get out and left for the closest exit. The window??? After rowling around from the pain he ran out to the cold streets. His parents sure enough heard his scream. (Every time the window seemed to fall on Vegetas back. He had a museum of scars now on his back.)

" Vegeta!!!!" Allen called thru the window. His music blairing. (Well more of his girlfriends music.)

" Woo woo woo woo WE ARE STRONG!!!! NO ONE CAN TELL US WERE WRONG!! SEARCHING OUR HEARTS FOR SO LONG!!! Both of us knowing ………… love is a battle field." His friends girlfriend danced around. Her feet jumping. She was like fucking flash dance with the whole maddona scene. He lace tights, leg warmers, lace skirt, and a sweater. Her hair hanged down messy, and her spikes were starting to fly. (Due to her throwing them in the air.)

" Hey Allen!! I`m thirsty. Give me a drink." Vegeta walked in the house.

"Here." Allen passed over a bear. "So what do you think of her??" Allen chuckled.

"She can dance……" Vegeta eyed him.

"You know shes drunk right??" Allen laughed. Vegets was just confused now. " Oh Bulmas coming. She`ll get the party started so don't leave."

"Oh…." Bulma busted thru the room in her colorful rainbow colored cut outfit.

"Hey!!" Bulma attacked the boys with hugs and kisses.

"Whoo….. Back off Hello Kitty!!" Allen joked Vegeta laughed. Bulma joinded the dancing girl and did her Maddona moves too. The guys cheered has she did her quick like a virgin move. And finnaly stopped her parade.

"Where is everyone??" Bulma pouted sitting on Vegetas lap.

"They`re all to tired to hangout tonight." Bulma played with Vgetas hair. Then eyed Allen and licked her lips.

"Come here." Bulma motioned him to come. He followed. Vegeta`s heart felt a sting. Bulma noticed and took it to her advantage. They left to the bathroom and Vegeta was left alone with a drunk.

In bathroom.

" Ok I`m really just going to give you the Mohawk I promised but they don't know that so lets plat a trick on them. Now start making moans and do whatever it sounds like to make them think were doing it. I`ll add to it while I make your Mohawk." Bulma winked and Allen followed.

Vegeta twitched to the sounds and felt sick what seemed like an hour and sighed when it stopped. Soon the door opened and Allen came out with his new Mohawk. They laughed when they saw Vgetas pissed off face. They high fived each other and left.

" It was a joke. But its getting kinda late so I`m heading home." Bulma walked to the door to leave. She blew her kisses and left.

Vegeta soon left after pissed that they would play a joke like that.

Vegeta couldn't get her out of his head. Questions evaded his mind. Whats her favorite color?? What was she going to wear tomorrow?? Does she think of me?? Was her hair natural?? Could he forget her for just a hour?? Is there a buger in his nose?? He walked to the mirror and checked. No ,no sign of one. He slipped in his Winnie the pooh jammies and went to sleep. (I couldn`t help it!!!)

At Bulmas

What am I gonna wear tomorrow??? Is that my dad?? Simos so weird?? (Yes you simo!!) I hate Zander. Does he hate me?? Why does that totally cute gut smell like bio and saw dust?? Should I die my hair pink?? Is that a lizard??

"No sweetheart, that's are cat??" Bulmas mom rolled her eyes.

"Mom I didn`t know you were psychic??!!" Bulma`s eyes widened.

" Honey you were thinking outloud." Bulmas mother was sick of her stupidity and left the room.

"

You need to go to sleep." Bulmas dad ordered Bulma followed house rules and did has told.

Well that's it. Isnt it funny?? Ok I could have done better. Review!!! Now!!!

Sorry for those who's reviews aren't coming up!!! I don't know what's wrong. Thanx for you`lls reviews tho. Maybe it`ll come up soon.


End file.
